


We're All In This Together

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blame Michael and Calum, Handcuffs, I suck at tagging, It's like once though, Luke and Ashton aren't speaking so Michael and Calum come up with a stupid idea, M/M, References to Past Self-Harm, This is supposed to be happy, Which involves handcuffs, Which it won't be but oh well, and funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world. </p>
<p>But everyone was sick of Luke and Ashton refusing to talk to each other. </p>
<p>So naturally Michael and Calum came up with a plan.</p>
<p>And whenever Michael and Calum had a plan, a disaster was sure to entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally the title is shamelessly stolen from High School Musical. 
> 
> Oh well, go Wildcats.
> 
> And I started writing this at stupid am so... Bad idea.

Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world. 

But everyone was sick of Luke and Ashton refusing to talk to each other. 

So naturally Michael and Calum came up with a plan.

And whenever Michael and Calum had a plan, a disaster was sure to entail.

 

 

 

"Morning Ash." Michael gave him a wide grin. "Sleep well?" 

"You're acting weird." Ashton decided immediately. "I don't like it, go away."

"I was here first." Michael argued. "Plus I'm not acting weird."

"Mikey, when someone says that they aren't acting weird, they normally are in fact acting weird." Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"But I'm not acting weird." Michael repeated. 

"Sure thing firetruck, you seen Louis this morning? I need to talk to him." Ashton changed topic smoothly. Michael was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. 

"I know someone else who you need to talk to." Michael sung.

Yep, Michael was definitely acting weird. 

"And who would that be?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Because I can't think of anyone else but Lou who I need to talk to."

 

 

"Lukeeeeeeee." Calum poked the blonde boy's cheek in an effort to wake him up. "Lucaaaaaaassssss."

"Don't call me Lucas." Luke groaned and swatted Calum's hand away from his face.

"C'mon, up." Calum huffed. "And I can call you Lucas if I want to call you Lucas, Liz gave me permission."

"You're never talking to my mum again." Luke scowled but sat up.

"What, like you're never talking to Ashton again?" Calum shot back. 

Luke flinched. "I do talk to him." He said but as soon as he did he knew it was a lie. 

"Sure thing Luke, keep telling yourself that." Calum deadpanned.

"I just..." Luke sighed. "I don't exactly know what to say. 'Hi, we haven't spoken for weeks' is not the best conversion starter."

"You'll figure something out." Calum shrugged. 

"Does he even want to talk to me?" Luke asked. "Consider that."

 

 

"Of course I want to talk to Luke." Ashton groaned. "He just doesn't want to talk to me."

"Nope, I think he wants to talk to you." Michael grinned. 

"Why doesn't he then?" Ashton asked.

"Probably thinks the same thing about you." Michael shrugged. "Waiting for you to take the first move."

"What did we even argue about anyway?" Ashton frowned. 

"He tried to persuade you to let Josh drum during Teenage Dream but phrased it wrong." Michael sighed. "You thought he was insinuating you can't drum and you argued. He ended the argument by suggesting that you still did something that you did in the past and you stormed out of the room."

"Oh..." Ashton bit his lip.

"Anyway, c'mon, we have practice." Michael sighed. 

"Not fair." Ashton groaned but followed Michael regardless. 

"Calum!" Michael grinned and made a beeline across the hotel lobby to where Calum and Luke had just walked out of the elevator. 

"Not fair." Ashton mumbled under his breath. "Really not fair."

 

 

 

"I'm so tired." Ashton groaned. "Why did we have to practice when we don't even have a show tonight?"

"Oh shut up your whining and go to sleep." Calum rolled his eyes. 

"Good suggestion." Ashton yawned, choosing to stick his head in Michael's lap and drift off. 

 

Michael carefully lifted Ashton up and onto the other couch where Luke had fallen asleep, giving Calum a quick high-five.

"Did you actually slip sleeping pills into their drinks?" Louis remarked as he walked in. 

"Harry suggested it!" Calum shrugged. "It's a good plan to make them actually talk."

"Fair enough." Louis shrugged. "I agree with you though, they haven't spoken for such a long time and it's getting stupid now."

"So have you got them?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Louis said smugly, handing Calum the handcuffs. 

"They will kill us." Michael bit his lip.

"It's for the greater good." Calum shrugged. 

"The greater good." Louis confirmed. 

"If I didn't love Hot Fuzz I would never let you watch it again." Michael shook his head.

"How tight should I do these?" Calum asked, holding up the cuffs. 

"Let me." Louis rolled his eyes before carefully handcuffing Luke's right hand to Ashton's left. 

"I'd hate to know why you're proficient in the art of handcuffs." Michael shuddered. 

"Blame my boyfriend." Louis shrugged. 

"You and Harry get up to some kinky shit." Calum raised an eyebrow.

"In my defence, we stole the cuffs from Li and Zayn." Louis held up his hands innocently. 

"I did not want to know that." Calum wrinkled his nose. 

"Liam says that they were a birthday present off Ni and Josh." Louis shrugged. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Michael asked. "Very Niall thing to do."

"I just realised something." Louis grinned. "Which one of you is going to be the one who explains exactly what you've done to these two when they inevitably wake up?"

 

 

 

Luke groaned as he woke up, feeling pretty groggy. 

He blinked and squinted at the bright ceiling lights, realizing that he was in the dressing room, having passed out after practice due to feeling pretty tired. 

He looked around and immediately realized that Ashton was curled up next to him, fast asleep. 

"Uhhh... Ash?" He said softly, lifting his right hand to reach across and poke Ashton. 

Holy shit.

Luke saw the silver band of metal around his wrist, attached to a silver chain, which just so happened to be attached to another band of metal on Ashton's wrist. 

He screamed.


End file.
